The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0009’.
‘SAXZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SAXZ0009’ has large red-purple flowers on short peduncles held straight just above the plant with a long flowering season and good plant vigor.
‘SAXZ0009’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘J1460-1’ ‘J1460-1’ has white flower color, larger flower size and is earlier to flower than ‘SAXZ0009.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0009’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘H1048-52’. ‘H1048-52’ has red flower color, smaller flower size and is later to flower compared to ‘SAXZ0009’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.